


Birthday

by smolbbs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbbs/pseuds/smolbbs
Summary: "Lee Minhyuk, the greatest boyfriend in the whole wide world, youre the best present Ive ever received."





	Birthday

It's your birthday today and you were so excited because you and Minhyuk have been planning for weeks of what to do on your special day. Like Minhyuk will cook you breakfast, go to the park, go see the fireworks and other stuffs that normal couples do. It was all perfectly planned and you were so excited until you woke up without Minhyuk beside you.

You stood up from your bed, half asleep, and looked for your boyfriend. You searched the guess room, the bathroom, the living room and even the garage, but you saw absolutely no sign of him.

You checked your phone but there's no calls or messages from him. Thats when you realized HE'S NOT HERE. You started to panic. Where did Minhyuk go? Did he realized he doesnt love you anymore so he left? Is he tired of your bullshts already and left you for another girl? Did he realized he loves Sofia the first more than you so he left you to buy more Sofia the first merches?

You shook your head, trying to brush off the thoughts running on your mind. No, Minhyuk will never do that, you said convincing yourself. 

You then went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, but you noticed there's a note on the refrigerator. You immediately took it and read it aloud.

"Baby, Im sorry. The company called and we have rehearsals today for our upcoming concert. I know its so sudden and Im sorry. Ill make it up to you, I promise. Happy birthday"   
-Minhyuk

You smiled a little. Happy, because you realized he didnt left you because of your bullshts or because of another girl or because of Sofia the first, but kinda upset since you two have been waiting for this day yet he's out there doing work all of a sudden. You sighed. You know something like this might happen but you didnt expect it to be real. You unwillingly grabbed the bread on the table and sat down in front of the television. You took every bite of it with anger as you keep switching the channels on the television. 

You're upset. VERY upset. But you tried to understand him, as always. 

Minhyuk, on the other hand, cant focus on their rehearsals at all. He's very worried about you and he's pretty sure youre so upset right now. He can even imagine you frowning and its not helping him at all.

"Minhyuk-ah please concentrate", the instructor said for who knows how many times now. 

He cant focus well today and the members looked at him with a worry.

"Im sorry", he said and looked at the members with a smile, telling them he's okay.

The practice then went well and Minhyuk, luckily, was now able to focus the rest of it. The instructor left after a few hours and let the members practice alone. After some time, the members decided to take a break and they all laid down the floor from exhaustion.

Shownu went closer to Minhyuk since he noticed he's now back to being worried.

"Hey, something's wrong?", the younger looked at him and sighed.

"Its Y/N's birthday today and we've been planning for weeks of things we'll do but sht im still here rehearsing. Fck this. Why would they give us some time to rest and will eventually take it back when everything's all going well?" He sighed again and the leader patted him on the back to calm him down.

"Dont worry, I know she understands you. Besides, you can do all your plans later when you went home. Lets just finish this quickly so you can go home early, okay?" 

He nodded and stood up again to start rehearsing.

Hours passed and its already 9PM. The leader then said they'll continue tomorrow so he immediately went outside the building and drove faster than usual to get home quickly.

-

You wiped your tears as it keeps on rolling down your face. People might think youre overreacting because its just your birthday, but they dont understand. Youre upset, sad, lonely and panic attacks all at the same time so you cant do anything but to cry. 

Its already 9PM and Minhyuk is still not here. You thought you'll be able to spend even half of the day with him but its already evening and there's still no sign of Minhyuk. You havent eaten anything today aside from the bread you keep biting angrily earlier. Your stomach is growling but youre too sad to stand up and make yourself dinner so you stayed in your position, crying down on your knees.

You looked up when the door opened and you saw Minhyuk with face full of worries. He immediately went closer to you and cupped your face with his soft hands. 

"Im sorry, love. Im really really sorry. The practice went too long because there were some adjustments with the steps. Im really really sorry" 

He said, close to tearing up. His heart breaks when he saw you crying and he feels so guilty for leaving you alone and the fact that its your special day today makes him feel more guilty. 

He wipes your tears with his thumb and pulls you into a tight hug. He buried his face on your shoulder, smelling your scent which he missed the most. You smiled, feeling so secured because he's finally here with his arms wrapped around you.

"We still got time to celebrate your birthday, right?" Minhyuk whispered in your ear. You nodded and so he pulled you out of the hug and kissed your forehead before dragging you out of the room.

You sat down the couch while Minhyuk is busy preparing food he bought earlier. Your face brightened when you saw pizza, ice cream and more. Your favorite snacks are on the table and you cant help but to jump from the happiness. Minhyuk smiled, relieved because he finally sees you smiling so brightly. 

Minhyuk sat down next to you and wrapped his arms around you after setting the table. You played the movie "Me Before You", which is one of your favorites, and started eating the prepared snacks. Minhyuk is getting sick of this movie but he didnt say anything because the important thing is youre here beside him.

As the movie go along, you felt tired and sleepy from crying earlier. You rest your head on Minhyuk's lap and closed your eyes.

Minhyuk started caressing your hair and decided to break the silence.

"Baby, I just realized I didnt get you any gift. Im sorry I was on a rush on the way here. Is there anything you want? Just tell me so I can buy that for you." 

You opened your eyes and smiled.  
"Nothing"

"Eh?" His eyebrows furrowed that made you chuckle.

"Why would I wish for something if all I need is already here right in front of me?" 

Now he's the one who laughed at your sudden confession.  
"I didnt know you can be this cheesy!!"

"Does it sound so bad?"

"No, baby. But, seriously though, dont you need anything?" 

You shook your head to say no.

"You sure? I just want to give you present for you birthday", he frowned and breaks the eye contact.

"Perhaps, are you still mad at me from earlier?"

Your lips formed into a smile when you saw him pouting so cutely. You are not mad at him and never will be. It was just that you dont want gifts or anything.

You sat up and cupped Minhyuk's face with your both hands. You gave him a peck on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and his lips. Minhyuk cant help but to smile at what you did.

"No baby, I am not mad at you. I just dont need any gifts or present for my birthday. I l ove you, baby and youre more than enough for me", you said that made him smile so brightly.

"Really?" You nodded.

"Lee Minhyuk, the greatest boyfriend in the whole wide world, youre the best present ive ever received."

His eyes sparkled the moment you said those words and smiled. He pulled you into a kiss and you wrapped your legs around his waist as the kiss deepens. He then stood up and carried you to your shared bedroom without breaking off the kiss.

"I love you too, baby. Youre the greatest thing that happened in my life", he said between your kisses and closed the door.

 

-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> It was my birthday when I wrote this so yeaaaah Im reposting this here.


End file.
